


Felis felicis

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their household is going to acquire a new member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felis felicis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixychelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pixychelle).



Neville knew that it was practically a law that witches had to have cats. His gran had one – a rather nasty old long-haired moggy called Scylla that looked like a dust mop on legs – and most of her friends had more than that.

He'd never thought Luna would be likely to own a cat, or even want to, however. Luna was... well, she was _different_. In good ways, he thought, but still. Not one to do what everyone else was doing.

So it took him by complete surprise when Luna uncurled herself one morning and said, "We'll need to buy cat food."

"What?" Neville put his foot over the side of the mattress and moved it around, trying to find his slippers. "Why do we need cat food when we don't have a cat?"

"We'll have one tonight," said Luna serenely.

"We will? From where? And why?" She hadn't said a word about wanting a cat. Surely Neville could expect to be consulted, if there was going to be such an addition to the household?

"Oh, I'm not going to go out looking for her." Luna pulled off her nightie. Even after four years, Neville still enjoyed watching her get dressed, braiding her long fair hair. "She'll come to us, silly. That's how cats arrive."

"I... see." Neville decided that it would be best simply to agree with Luna, at this point. He probably didn't want to hear her explanation as to how she knew that the cat in question would appear today. If it didn't involve Divination – and he devoutly hoped not – then the explanation would doubtless leave him more confused than he already was. "I'll just pick up a few tins of food on my way home, then."

"That would be nice," Luna agreed. "Then tonight you can help choose her new name. I don't think we'd be able to pronounce the one she has now."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pixychelle, at the request of stasia, who suggested Neville/Luna, prompt "cats."


End file.
